Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A small-display electronic apparatus, such as a watch, a cell phone, a GPS device etc., applies rigid circuit boards like PCBs. The manufacturer of the electronic apparatus mounts hardware devices, e.g. a processor, a power supply and a memory, onto the rigid circuit boards.
The hardware devices may be disposed on a multi-layer circuit board, which is formed by multiple closely-laminated circuit boards. The multi-layer circuit board is popular because the circuit layout can be formed on each surface of the circuit boards which significantly increases the total layout area.
However, in that the each circuit board includes a certain thickness and weight, the multi-layer circuit board having plural circuit boards (such as four, five, six, seven or eight circuit boards) may become very thick and heavy, which is adverse to the compact and lightweight design of the electronic apparatus.